Happy
by anabela.mozaz
Summary: Chanyeol-Baekhyun story,ini FF Yaoi,dan saya tidak bisa bikin summary. RnR?


**Anabel Present **

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**And Others**

**.**

**.**

**Yaoi,Romance, **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inspiration by ©2Ne1-Happy**

_**Seoul,27 September 2015**_

Chanyeol,sosok namja yang kini tengah duduk di taman sendirian. Sendirian. Sebenarnya ada yang menemaninya—biasanya. Tapi,kali ini tidak. Entah sosok itu menghilang kemana. Kesekian kalinya. Dia sendiri. Terbayang sosok yang biasanya menemaninya itu. ia sudah melepaskannya. Melepaskannya pergi bersama orang lain. Baekhyun—sosok yang selalu menemani Chanyeol itu lebih memilih Kris daripada dirinya.

Sebelumnya. Baekhyun tidak mau meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian. Tapi,Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun. Kalau Baekhyun mencintai Kris,bukan dirinya. Dirinya hanya seorang sahabat yang peduli pada Baekhyun sampai akhirnya jatuh cinta. Chanyeol mengaku dirinya bodoh. Tapi,itu demi kebaikan Baekhyun juga.

Penyakit Jantung sudah diidapnya dari saat Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak ingin membuatnya sengsara. Yang Chanyeol mau hanyalah Baekhyun bahagia. Walau dia hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh,itu sudah cukup.

"Hey,Chanyeol.. kenapa ada disini?" Chanyeol langsung menoleh saat tau,suara siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia tersenyum—paksa.

"Hey,Baekhyun! Apa kabar?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha bersikap bahagia. Dia tau,itu akan sia sia nantinya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Baik! Kau bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu mendekati Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol berusaha menahan hasrat untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

"Baik juga! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kris? Berjalan lancar?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha memendam rasa seperti tinjuan di hatinya. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Berjalan lancar dan sesuai harapan kok! Beberapa bulan lagi aku akan menikah dengannya. Lihat! Cincin tunangan kami baguskan?" unjuk Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Dengan berat hati dia mengangguk. Bosan rasanya berpura pura terus. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun telah pergi.

"Kalau kau bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk. Matanya sudah memanas.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah mendapatkannya juga.." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bahagia. Matanya terasa ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu,tapi ia tahan. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Bagus! Kau akan menikah dengannya kan? Calon mu pasti sangat senang.." ucap Baekhyun tertawa sembari menangis. Chanyeol tak tahan. Dia memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Maaf Chanyeol.. Maaf.." ucap Baekhyun berulang-ulang kali. Chanyeol tertawa sedih.

"Kenapa minta maaf? kau kan tidak punya salah apapun.." ucap Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan sakit di dadanya. Jantungnya. Kambuh.

"Aku akhir-akhir ini tak pernah ada disampingmu,dan sibuk dengan Kris." Jawab Baekhyun menahan isakkannya. Chanyeol menggeleng sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa apa.. aku kan ada… namjachinguku…" Chanyeol lagi-lagi harus berbohong. Baekhyun mengangguk menghapus air matanya.

"Aku pulang ya? Kris menungguku.." ucap Baekhyun lalu bangkit. Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun pergi. Pergi.

_**Apakah kamu memikirkan aku sekarang?**_

_**Atau terlalu lemah sekarang?**_

_**Makna itu sendiri sedikit Aneh**_

_**Setelah aku membiarkanmu pergi.**_

_**Setiap hari…**_

_**Aku sendiri –Happy**_

Chanyeol pulang sembari menahan dada nya yang terus berdenyut sakit. Melangkah seperti orang pincang. Membuka pintu rumahnya. Kosong. Ya,karena orang tua Chanyeol memang bekerja diluar negeri karna ada bisnis.

Chanyeol mengambil sebotol obat di nakas dekat TV. Meminumnya satu. Sebenarnya dia sungguh sungguh lelah dengan semua ini. Ingin rasanya membiarkan sakitnya.

Terasa sangat lelah saat ini. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju teras rumah. Dia ingin menuju ke rumah Kyungsoo. Saudara dari ibunya. Chanyeol akan berusaha merayu Kyungsoo supaya mau berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya.

"Kyungsoo.. ayolaahh.. sekali sajaa... ini permintaan terakhirku.. aku mohoonn.." ucap Chanyeol sambil memohon. Kyungsoo menjadi tak tega. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol terlihat gembira.

…

_**Seoul,27 Oktober 2015**_

Sudah satu bulan,Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pura-pura untuk berpacaran. Itu hanya dihadapan Baekhyun saja. Karena Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun khawatir. Sedikit pun. Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian bersikap biasa saja. Chanyeol tidak tau,apakah Baekhyun percaya dengan semua bualannya.

"Hai! Baekhyun!" sapa Chanyeol semangat. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menyapa Baekhyun karena ada Kris disampingnya. Tapi entah dorongan dari mana Chanyeol menyapanya. Dia tidak sedang bersama Kyungsoo.

"Oh..Hai Chanyeol! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Baekhyun dan Kris—tunangan Baekhyun.

"Baik.." jawab Chanyeol rendah. Suaranya lemah sekarang. Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia menoleh pada Kris.

"Kenalkan Kris! Dia sahabatku!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada gembira. Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum dingin. Chanyeol mengangguk ceria. Mereka berjabat tangan.

"Chanyeol.."

"Kris.."

"Oh iya… kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu yeol.. ini.. undangan.. bulan depan tanggal 27 november aku akan menikah dengan Kris!" ucap Baekhyun menyerahkan amplop berwarna Baby Blue. Chanyeol kaget. Jantungnya terpompa dengan cepat.

"E—eh.. I..iya.. waahh! Akhirnya kalian.. menikah ya?" ucap Chanyeol dengan susah payah. Lidahnya sebenarnya kelu. Dia terngiang tanggal itu. tanggal.. Ulang tahunnya.

"Kalau bisa datang bersama Kyungsoo ya?" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia bisa mengontrol emosinya saat ini. Menunduk.

"Kalau begitu.. aku pergi dulu.. sampai jumpa giant!" ucap Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum getir. Membalas lambaian Baekhyun. Melihat sampul undangan itu.

"_**Byun Baekhyun & Wu Yi Fan"**_

…

"Kau masih mau berpura-pura? Kau tidak lelah?" ucap Kyungsoo sembari membawa dua gelas berisi coklat panas. Chanyeol menunduk.

"Lihat! Satu bulan lagi yeol! Apa yang kau mau? Apa kau tidak ingin merebut perhatian sedikit darinya?!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit naik. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Dia terlihat sangat bahagia soo.. sangat bahagia.. apa dengan tiba-tiba aku merusak semuanya begitu? Itu sangatlah tidak mungkin.." jawab Chanyeol dengan nada pelan. Wajahnya memucat. Makin pucat. Chanyeol sudah bertahan. Tapi,entah sampai kapan.

"Kalau begitu.. tolonglah sedikit.. kau menjauhinya.. kau tak akan bisa tertolong chan!" ucap Kyungsoo. Chanyeol meneguk coklat panas itu.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus menemuinya terus. Supaya dia tidak curiga." Ucap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan.

"Terserahmu lah yeol.." Kyungsoo menahan napas sebentar. "Kau sudah meminum obatnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baguslah."

Sebenarnya…

Obatnya tidak pernah dia minum jika memang tidak perlu.

_**Seoul,27 November 2015**_

Hari menyenangkan dimana Chanyeol masih bisa hidup. Masih bisa menghirup udara. Tapi,tidak. Hari ini bukanlah masalah itu. hari ini adalah hari dimana dia harus bisa menahan gejolak emosinya. Hari ini juga seharusnya dia bahagia. Ulang tahunnya.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Berkali-kali sampai akhirnya sang penghuni rumah keluar. Chanyeol tersenyum hambar. Wajah pucatnya. Kyungsoo tak tahan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin datang ke acara mereka?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"Ck! Bisakah kau memikirkan keadaanmu sedikit?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Sampai aku bosan. Aku saja sudah bosan hidup." Jawab Chanyeol dengan pandangan kosong. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya—yang sudah bulat.

"Bicara apa kau?! Kau akan bertahan! Dan aku sangat yakin!" ucap Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tertawa pahit. Menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tau soo. Kalau aku mati besok pun aku tidak tau. Penyakitku itu bisa membuat kematian datang kapanpun. Sekarang saja bisa." Ucap Chanyeol,kemudian dia berdiri.

"Ayo berangkat.."

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mendecak sebal. "Ya,berangkat ke pesta pernikahan Kris dan Baekhyun!" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau gila?! Tidak mau!" tolak Kyungsoo. Jelas Kyungsoo kaget karena dia mengajaknya mendadak seperti ini tanpa persetujuan dia akan mengajak Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah…" bujuk Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat.

"_Come on,_Kyungsoo.. jebaaall…" ucap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pasrah. Untuk saudara nya satu ini.

…

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai di pesta pernikahan Baekhyun dan Kris. Chanyeol menarik napas dalam dalam. Dia tidak mau,penyakitnya kambuh saat saat begini.

"Kau yakin ingin masuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Seandainya dia menjadi Baekhyun,dia akan memilih Chanyeol. Betapa bodohnya Baekhyun.

"Kajja.." ucap Chanyeol meraih lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kaget. Dia takut,Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Hai Chanyeol! Kau datang? Aku tak percaya.." ucap Baekhyun dari tempat duduknya. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tentu saja.. aku tidak boleh melewatkan moment ini.." jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertawa,lalu menyenggol pelan lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku berharap kau dan Kris akan selalu bersama!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada—dibuat senang. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya sebenarnya tak tega. Chanyeol benar-benar seperti orang idiot.

"Hai Kyungsoo.." sapa Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis. Kyungsoo membalas dengan senyuman manis juga.

"Hai.. Baek..Hyun.." ucap Kyungsoo tergagap. Dia merasakan bagaimana jadi Chanyeol. Hatinya terasa terbakar. Panas.

"Jangan gugup.. santai saja.. anggap aku juga sahabatmu.." ucap Baekhyun enteng. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahannya. Air matanya menetes,dengan cepat dia seka.

"Silahkan menikmati makanannya ya?" canda Baekhyun. Chanyeol,Kyungsoo dan Kris tertawa. Tapi,beda dengan Chanyeol. Tawanya seperti… tak bermakna.

…

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Entahlah,itu kemauan Chanyeol di ulang tahunnya ini.

"Oh iya.. aku belum mengucapkannya untukmu… _Saengil Chukkae Hamnida.. Saengil Chukkae hamnida.. Saengil Chukkae Park Chanyeol.. Saengil Chukkae hamnidaa~_" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyanyikan selamat ulang tahun pada Chanyeol. Suaranya bergetar. Menahan tangisnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Dia tak tau harus mengucapkan apa. Hanya Kyungsoo dan dirinya… yang mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun.

"Kau pulang duluan saja. Aku ingin pergi dulu ke suatu tempat." Ucap Chanyeol lalu melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo membalasnya. Air matanya menetes. Dia sebenarnya ingin berteriak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi,tidak bisa. Chanyeol tidak pernah menunjukkan itu.

Chanyeol menghentikan dirinya di sebuah toko kue. Dia masuk ke dalamnya. Mencari sebuah cupcake. Hanya cupcake untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Membelinya dan pulang ke rumah.

Tepat pukul 23.59 dia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk dirinya sendiri di rumah besarnya. Sepi. Dia mulai meniup lilin yang ia paksa masuk ke dalam cupcake nya. Tak ada tepuk tangan yang meriah. Hanya sebuah doa. Doa yang mungkin dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

"_Buatlah Baekhyun Bahagia"_

…

_**Seoul,27 Desember 2015**_

Suasana Natal masih menyergap. Chanyeol memakai Jaketnya untuk keluar sebentar. Hanya ke taman. Taman yang mungkin masih sepi. Ini musim dingin,mana ada yang mau keluar walau hanya ke taman. Dingin.

Chanyeol membuang obat nya sembarang. Dia sudah tidak peduli sekarang dengan penyakitnya. Masa bodoh dengan Kyungsoo yang selalu memaksa meminumnya.

Tiba-tiba penyakitnya datang. Kambuh. Dia tidak mau mengambil obatnya lagi. Itu akan percuma.

Pulang. Dengan langkah terseok. Menahan sakit. Ketika dia mau menaiki Tangga rumahnya. Dia ambruk. Tak sadarkan diri.

_**Seoul,27 Februari 2016**_

Sudah hampir dua bulan,Chanyeol berada di rumah sakit. Sejak kejadian itu,dia dirawat dirumah sakit dan tak sadarkan diri. Dia koma. Tidak ada yang menjenguknya kecuali Kyungsoo. Appa dan Eomma nya masih sibuk. Dan tidak diberitahu hal ini.

Kyungsoo mencoba bersabar menunggu Chanyeol sadar. Dia semakin takut. Semakin takut,melihat Chanyeol begini. Dengan alat kedokteran memenuhi tubuhnya. Kyungsoo ingin menangis,melihat saudaranya begini.

_**Seoul,27 September 2016 **_

Chanyeol masih tak sadarkan diri. Dia perlu jantung yang pas dengannya. Sayang,golongan darah Kyungsoo tak sama dengannya.

Chanyeol masih belum sadarkan diri dari Desember tahun lalu. Ketakutan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi jadi. Kyungsoo berharap Baekhyun ada disini. Supaya bisa membangunkan Chanyeol. _Walau percuma._

_**Seoul,27 Oktober 2016 **_

Chanyeol sadar. Hal yang paling disyukuri oleh Kyungsoo. Walau masih lemah. Tapi Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur akan hal ini.

"A..ku..di..mana?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tabung oksigen masih berada di mulutnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum haru.

"Rumah sakit." Jawab Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menutup matanya. Mungkin lelah.

_**Seoul,27 November 2016 **_

Keadaan Chanyeol semakin buruk. Tapi,untungnya Chanyeol masih sadar. Kyungsoo sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan. Ini ulang tahun Chanyeol. Dengan membawa Cake yang dibuat sendiri oleh Kyungsoo,Chanyeol berusaha meniup lilinnya—tapi tetap tidak bisa.

"Aku akan meniupkannya untukmu.." ucap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun meniup lilinnya.

"Te..ri..ma..ka..sih.." jawab Chanyeol dengan susah payah.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sungguh tidak kuat dengan penyakitnya yang semakin hari tambah parah. Dia bisa bertahan sampai berbulan-bulan.

Kini,malam ulang tahunnya sekaligus satu tahun pernikahan Baekhyun,Chanyeol hanya bisa terbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Dia memandang keluar. Kemudian dia mengambil kotak yang ada di laci. Mengeluarkan kenangan-kenangan dulunya.

Dulu,sebelum ada Kris,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan merencakan sesuatu untuk ulang tahun Chanyeol. Ya,walaupun tidak terlalu special. Tapi itu sangat berarti.

Chanyeol mengambil pulpen dan Kertas.

Menuliskan sesuatu yang sama seperti dulu.

"_Saengil Chukkae Hamnida,Park Dobi_

_Byun …_

Kyungsoo terburu-buru membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Kyungsoo ingin,Baekhyun melihat keadaan Chanyeol. Untuk kali ini saja.

"Ada apa sih Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo diam,hanya berusaha menarik lengan Baekhyun di lorong rumah sakit.

"Siapa yang sakit?"

Itu tak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol melihat tulisannya. Benar benar bagus.

"_Saengil Chukkae Hamnida,Park Dobi_

_Byun Baek Hyun"_

Walau tulisannya tak sama. Tapi,itu terkesan sama. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun menulisnya. Untuknya.

Alat pendeteksi detak jantung berhenti. Chanyeol telah memejamkan matanya erat dengan memegang sebuah kertas tadi.

Telat. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun datang terlambat. Begitu Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol. Semuanya hampa. Alat pendeteksi sudah bergaris lurus. Chanyeol sudah memejamkan matanya erat.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Dia tidak percaya,sahabat yang paling ia sayang pergi. Pergi? Kenapa dia tidak pernah tau selama ini?

Dia melihat kertas yang digenggam lemah Chanyeol.

"_Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Park Dobi_

_Byun Baek Hyun"_

Tulisan nya masih baru. Chanyeol menuliskan sendiri? Menggunakan namanya? Sebegitu kejamkah Baekhyun?

Baekhyun,sahabat dari kecilnya,lupa dengan ulang tahun sahabatnya sendiri?

Oh!

Begitu bodohnya Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin menangis. Dia terlambat. Kenapa dia baru menyadari nya? Menyadari wajah pucat Chanyeol? Chanyeol yang menghilang tiba-tiba,atau senyumannya yang terkesan dibuat-buat. Baekhyun merasa dia tidak berguna. Dan,Baekhyun tidak pernah tau. _Kalau Chanyeol,Mencintainya._

"_**Saengil chukkae… Dobi-ya…" **_

_**Tanpamu aku tidak bahagia,tapi aku harap kamu bahagia..**_

_**Aku akan melihatmu dari jauh..**_

_**Tanpamu aku tidak bahagia,tapi aku harap kamu bahagia..**_

_**Aku akan mendorong kembali semua kenangan..**_

_**Bahagialah dan Lupakan aku..**_

_**Aku harap kamu..**_

_** Y**_

_**-End-**_

**Author Note: Hai hai! Kenalkan! Aku Anabel,salam kenal ya.. ini FF pertama aku dan jangan salahkan aku jika jelek! Ampun ampun.. maaf juga endingnya gaje dan gak sesuai judul -_- dan endingnya aku bingung mau buat seperti apa.. aku juga lagi bikin proyek FF baru ._. dan maaf ada kesamaan dengan FF lain,aku gak pernah searching FF,jadi kalo sama maaf ya? mungkin satu pikiran aku sama author nya :D**

**RCL JUSEYO!**


End file.
